


Sixth Sense

by sweeterthankarma



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Female Friendships, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kat Sutton and Jane are the real ot3, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 03, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “Who was it today?” Sutton asks, practically hollers as soon as she sees Kat walk through the doors to Scarlet.“Both, actually,” Kat answers swiftly, confidently, and she doesn’t have to give names; her friends are well aware that her only current dating pool members are none other than wholeheartedly unforgettable Adena El-Amin and sweet, gentle, honest Tia Clayton.





	Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Kadena is my #1 ship on The Bold Type and of course what I hope is endgame, but I loved Tia as a character and unlike most of the TBT fans, have really enjoyed seeing Kat's sexuality get thoroughly explored in different settings and situations. I'm also a sucker for poly relationships and thus already have another longer Kat/Adena/Tia fic in the works after being inspired by 87sighs to write this ship!
> 
> Takes place post season 3; Kat, Adena and Tia all stay friends and end up hanging out often altogether, which ends up leading to more.

“Who was it today?” Sutton asks, practically hollers as soon as she sees Kat walk through the doors to Scarlet. Kat is quick to put away and silence her phone that had been attracting her attention; it’s blowing up with texts from Adena and Tia, and she doesn’t want either of her friends to find out the nature of their current dialogue— though she imagines with Sutton’s sort of sexual sixth sense that’s already onto her, they will soon enough. 

She pretends to drag her feet as she makes her way over to her two best friends and follows them on their routine march into the break room. At this point in their friendship— she’s almost lost track of how many years it’s been, and she can’t even begin to imagine a life without them, crazy shenanigans and all— Kat expects these kinds of questions, especially from Sutton. She’s somehow transformed into a self-proclaimed sex whisperer within the past few months, and while they all joke, she’s seriously got a secret power. Her ability of knowing who’s gotten laid and when is kind of magical...and also borderline disturbing

With the way that Jane’s cheeks are tinged pink, it’s clear that she’d gotten lucky this morning too, and therefore also just faced Sutton’s curious wrath. Kat gives her a knowing, almost apologetic smile, and then turns to Sutton, who keeps repeating her question. She’s far too excited about this. 

“Both, actually,” Kat answers swiftly, confidently, and she doesn’t have to give names; her friends are well aware that her only current dating pool members are none other than wholeheartedly unforgettable Adena El-Amin and sweet, gentle, honest Tia Clayton. 

Sutton’s eyes widen at Kat’s confession and Jane gasps loudly, impressed, almost knocking her coffee over in the process. Kat tries to be coy but ends up smirking a bit too cockily before pushing a few stray braids out of her face and reaching for Jane’s mug. She takes a not-so-casual, casual sip and Jane is too stunned by her recent confession to protest.

“And it’s not even ten AM!” Sutton exclaims— no,  _ praises. _ “My dear, you have been all over the city, I’m praying for your MetroCard and/or Uber balance.”

This time, Kat is the one to almost drop Jane’s mug, in all of its mocha stained glory. She had assumed that Sutton and Jane would be able to put two and two together with her response, but nope, she has to simplify. She mentally curses and wonders if this is the karma she gets for enduring something so beautiful as Adena and Tia being together, being  _ hers;  _ she figures the universe has to humble her in some way. As she struggles through a cough, forcing herself to swallow the remnants of the liquid in her mouth. She takes a step, steeling herself against the counter before saying, admitting: “actually, they were both in my bedroom.”

If Jane’s mouth had dropped before, it had been nothing compared to the way her jaw falls now. 

“Katherine Edison!” Jane and Sutton practically scream, both at the same time. They’re always synced and in tune with each other, so much so that they don’t even bother to say “jinx” anymore. Besides, right now they’re a little preoccupied with the news that Kat had just dropped on them; Sutton’s already prodding for information and Jane’s eyes are wide, wild, as if imagining that kind of affair for herself.

Kat beams and blushes in the attention, not even caring that Andrew is giving them a death stare from across the room and she’s late for a meeting. She muses on the past few hours, both aloud to her friends and in her head, replaying for herself the details she’d rather not share in her workplace. She tells Sutton and Jane that she’s happy and giddy and that she thinks she’s in love— she knows she is, but she wants to keep it a secret for now, to revel in the intensity and sureness of it before finally telling her lovers and  _ then  _ telling her friends. 

Not long into the gossip session does Jane get called into a meeting with Jacqueline, so Kat promises to keep her lips sealed until the three of them are all together again— fashion closet, two hours. 

On her own time, Kat marvels at the way that Adena and Tia had encompassed themselves around her, loved her, loved  _ each other.  _ It’s a bit too much for her to process, the goodness and simplicity of her current situation— and the sexiness, good Lord, because she’s still reeling from it. It’s nearly impossible to concentrate on creating sponsored Snapchat posts when she still feels the ghost of Adena’s lips on her thighs and Tia’s hands around her breasts and the slick, smooth slide of all three of them together, moving perfectly in sync on only the third time and  _ shit,  _ she needs another cold shower. 

In all seriousness, though, she’s glad Jane and Sutton can make easy heads and tails of her situation, to celebrate her simply for her joyousness rather than overanalyze it. It’s taking all of her strength to not wonder what this means, to not examine how she should label herself or tell her family or other friends that she isn’t as close with, and if she were even half a year younger, she knows she wouldn’t be able to comprehend any of this, let alone go forward with the easiness that she does. But her energy is changing, accommodating her needs and respecting her desires, no matter how unexpected and unconventional they may be. Kat knows, deep in her soul with unwavering clarity, that as long as she has people around her who understand it, she knows she’s going to be just fine.

Besides, it’s hard to be anything but hopeful with two of the best friends in the world and two of the best lovers in the world. Kat is beginning to think two just might be her lucky number. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know either in the comments or on my Tumblr blog under the same username, sweeterthankarma!


End file.
